Dorm Room Wars
by ZoieLark
Summary: AU: Ever wonder what happens when the girl's dorm room is right next to the guys dorm room? [complete]
1. Wake! Intros to the Heroines

I don't own Slayers.

A word of caution before you read. THIS IS (or at least will be) PURE FLUFF. You've been warned.

=Wake! Intros to the Heroines=

The goddess stared at the two women who stood before her. She smiled at the shy purple haired girl, and chuckled at the red headed one. The goddess opened her mouth and said, "What do people think about, when they know that they'll make a life altering decision?"

The shy purple haired girl looked down momentarily. It looked as if she didn't know what to say. She rubbed her gloved hands together and said in a small voice, "Friends."

The spunky red head didn't need time to think. The answer had already sprang to her lips. "Happiness," she cried out.

The goddess grinned momentarily before she waved a wand around both girls' heads. Again, she opened her mouth to whisper the incantation. "BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

====

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"What the hell--?" From the mounds of blankets, erupted the fiery red head. She hit the snooze button of her clock and got up slowly. "Why am I dreaming of girls--?"

Scratching her head, she made her way into the bathroom and ran straight into her roommate. She rubbed her blurry eyes and stared into a couple of green ones. "Mornin'," the red head grumbled and stepped past her.

"Morning, Ms. Lina," green eyes said cheerfully.

"You know, Syphiel," Lina stuck a toothbrush in her mouth, "you don't have to be so formal all the time…For freakin' sake, you're older than me. " Lina fell back into the bathroom while Syphiel began to tidy up her side of the room.

"Honestly, Ms. Lina, don't you think you should clean your half of the room?"

Lina came back out of the bathroom with a towel slung over her shoulder. She grinned wolfishly and sat down at the corner of Syphiel's bed. "That's what housekeeping is for."

Syphiel frowned. "Whatever, Ms. Lina. Right now, we have to prepare for our class--"

Lina nearly gagged. She took the toothbrush out of her mouth and grinned. "You mean, you have to get ready for your beloved Gourry!"

Syphiel blushed. "I never said I liked him…"

"Whatever. It's not like we can't see it." Lina went wide eyed in her imitation of her roommate. "'Gourry-dear, you're so strong. Gourry-dear, you're so brave. Gourry-dear, you're so smart,'" Lina grimaced at her last statement… "Well, maybe not the last one."

Syphiel sighed, falling into her own little dream. "It's just that you haven't ever fallen in love before. If you have, you'd know how I felt."

Lina stood. "LOVE?!" she scoffed and made her way back to the bathroom. "I doubt I'll ever fall in love! Who needs that stuff anyway?"

Syphiel smirked. "Everyone needs a little love now and then."  


"Ha! Now you sound like that Amelia chick who lives two doors down!"

======

Two doors down, Amelia Wil Telsa Seryuun got out of bed and sneezed.

======

=End Chapter=


	2. Class! A School Full of Men

I don't own any of the Slayers Characters

=Class! A School Full of Men=

Syphiel waited until Lina was done getting ready. "Ms. Lina, did you remember to tell Ms. Amelia about the…um…situation?"

Lina pulled on her shoe and staggered out the door behind Syphiel. "What do you mean by…situation?"

Syphiel didn't have time to respond because they heard a loud scream echo throughout the dorm.

"AMELIA!" Lina yelled and took off. She rushed quickly down the hall towards Amelia's room. 

By the time Syphiel made appeared, she saw Lina ready to kick the young girl's bum. 

"Ms. Lina. It's okay, I'll take care of Amelia. You just head to class."

Lina looked ready to argue, but then she sighed. "Fine, Syph," Lina muttered, then left.

Syphiel watched her for a few seconds before turning to Amelia. "What is it?" she asked in a calm voice.

Amelia pointed out her window to the dorm right over. By the window, a man with shoulder length purple hair was watching Amelia point at him. He grinned and blew her kisses. The dark haired girl jumped to the floor and hid. "They're all MEN!" the younger girl screamed.

Syphiel moaned. It was Lina's job to tell Amelia about the new situation, since the dark haired girl was new. "That's because that is a male dorm. Since there has been an overflow of males, and lack of females, they had to make the dorm next door be occupied by males."

"But that means they can see us! When we change! When we--" Amelia shuttered. "I've got to transfer out of here."

Syphiel sighed. "I'm sorry, Ms. Amelia, but you can't. The Vice Principal has stopped transfers out."

"Well, who is the vice principal?"

===

She hated this. A brown pleated skirt, a matching vest, a white blouse, knee socks, black shoes, a blue tie. It was itchy. It was small. It sucked. She was ten seconds from burning the whole thing and running off into the distance. The only thing that stopped her?

Her sister was vice principal. She would know the second that Lina left. "How did I get stuck in this place?"

=Lina's Little Flashback=

"LINAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"

A pair of crimson eyes appeared in the green and yellow grass behind the apartment building. The petite figure pressed herself closer to the ground, hoping that her elder sister wouldn't be able to see her. "Damn, I didn't think she'd find out!" she whispered. 

"LINAAAAAAAAAA, YOU LITTLE ASS! WHERE IN CIEPHEID'S NAME ARE YOU?" 

Lina watched her sister, Luna, as she began to cast a spell.

__

Bad, bad, bad. She'll be able to locate me in three seconds! Lina Inverse sighed. There was no way she was going to win this battle...she might as well face it head on. "I'm here, Sis." She stood and brushed the dirt from her pants. "I'm here," she repeated quietly.

Luna lunged toward her little sister and put her in a head lock. "I know what you did, Pest. How dare you show an image of me in the bath to some perverted old men!"

"They were paying me good money, Sis," Lina hissed. She tried to pull away from her sister, but Luna's grip suddenly tightened. 

"Not so fast, Pest. Because of your insolence, I'm doing the worst possible thing I can do."

Lina slipped out of Luna's hold. Her eyes became wide as realization dawned on her. There was only one thing that could be so bad. Luna smirked as she held out a pack that she had been carrying. Books, pencils, a calculator, and paper slipped out, as well as a brown skirt.

Lina dropped to her knees. "No. NO!!!! NO ONE DESERVES THIS!"

Luna cackled. "You start school tomorrow. You best get ready." Under her breath, Luna added, "That's what you get for messing with me."

=End Lina's Little Flashback=

Lina stomped to her first class of the day. She wasn't enjoying it here, and she was angry that her elder sister had forced her to come. "It's not worth my time," she muttered.

"What isn't?"

Lina glanced up and stared into two crystal blue eyes. Gourry. She had to admit, he was handsome. Dumb, yes, but very handsome.

"Nothing. What are you doing in advanced English?"

Gourry shrugged. "I'm lost."

Lina's jaw dropped a few inches. "Are you serious? You've been coming to this campus longer than…" Lina glanced around, "anyone here. I thought you'd know where your class would be."

"You'd think that wouldn't you." He grinned at her, and for a second, she blushed. "But, I'm not sure where it is."

Lina felt something in the pit of her stomach. _Great! An ulcer, already._

"Well, what class do you have now?"

"I don't know."

"Do you have a schedule?"

"What's that?"

Silence.

Lina was ready to kill him. She rolled up her sleeves and ---

"Gourry? You're in the wrong class. You're with Zangulous in PE."

Gourry turned around and nodded to a shorter gentleman behind him. Gourry patted the other person's shoulder and said, "Thanks Zelaliss!" Quickly, Gourry turned around and patted Lina on the head. "Thank you, too, mister." With that said, he ran out the door.

Lina watched him go. She was shaking with unknown anger. _Did he just call me _Mister? She couldn't believe his nerve. She was about to go after him--no one would blame her for murder, right?--but "Zelalis" stood in her way.

"Excuse me, Zelalis."

He glared at her for a second. "It's Zelgadiss," he said, then walked past her. 

What's his problem?

===

Syphiel made her way to PE, her first class. Gourry was in front of her, walking with a man she had only seen a few times before.

She couldn't move. She wanted to talk to him so much, but her muscles were frozen. Taking a deep breath, she was about to call his name, when a pretty green haired girl ran up to him and wrapped her "claws" about his waist.

Syphiel could feel an unknown weight pressing against her. She swallowed the lump in her throat. From the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of red. Turning fully toward it, she noticed that it was Lina, sitting next to a window in a building. She appeared to be bored, as usual, trapped inside the room. 

Suddenly, Lina looked out the window. Syphiel caught her eye and smirked weakly. 

Lina's eyes glided from her friend to the blonde man and back. Lina jerked her head toward Gourry meaning: _Go get him, tiger._

Syphiel shook her head. _I can't!_

Lina grinned evilly. _Suit yourself._

Lina rammed her elbow against the window to open it. Careful, so as to not alert her teacher, she began to cast a spell. "Bom de Wind!" she grumbled beneath her breath. 

A burst of air slammed against Syphiel and forced her to ram Gourry in the back. Gourry turned around and smiled at rather dazed girl.

"Hey, Syphiel, how's it going?"

Syphiel blushed slightly. "Um…fine…."

=End Chapter=


	3. Lunch! What's Going On!

ACK! I forgot to introduce Filia in the last chapter! Thanks for telling me!

I don't own Slayers.

=Lunch! What's Going On?=

Filia Ul Copt stared into the mashed potatoes she had to deal out. Working for the school that she went to wasn't her favorite thing, but she needed the extra money. "Next!" she called out in a singsong voice as she plopped the ice-cream scoop into the yellow-green mush. _Is it suppose to be this color?_

The janitor slid his plate up to her. "My, my, Filia. I see you finally found your calling."

Filia glanced up into the grinning face of her classmate, teacher, and principal-in-training, Xelloss. He, like her, had taken up a part time job, but he said his was for fun.

"Ah, the Fruitcake!" Filia replied, "I see you're as ugly as ever. What shall I get you? Maybe a swift kick to your groin?" She still hadn't forgiven him for taking her underwear from the washing machine and trying to sell it to the guys at his dorm. She was even angrier that it only sold for two gold coins.

Xelloss' smile became strained, much to the woman's delight. "Words like that can get you fired," he said. He glanced behind her and bowed slightly. "Good afternoon, Vice Principal Luna."

Filia shivered. One of her many employers stood behind her? She turned around slowly as she heard Xelloss' laugh from way behind her. She swore on the yellowish green mashed potatoes that she would get _him_ by the end of the year…

===

Gourry Gabriev hid behind the stacks of dishes. He had heard rumors of it's existence, but today, he was about to find out if it truly existed. 

Slowly, he made his way through the cafeteria, careful to remain unnoticed by anyone. He hoped that no one would find out about his secret mission, as he stalked closer to his target.

"The rumors," he breathed, "the rumors are true. It exists!" He ducked behind a stack of dishes while a few people passed by him. "Now, I must conquer it." With that idea in mind, he crept closer to his prey.

It was magnificent. Standing in the corner of the cafeteria, no one paid any attention to this object. He could just imagine what it would be like to have it within his grasp. To hold it, to care for it… To eat it. 

Ah ice cream, his one true love.

He grabbed a large plate, and began to scoop the ice cream into it. 

"Are you sure you can eat all of that, Gourry?"

Gourry glanced up into the eyes of a sour looking Filia. He nodded politely and continued with his task. More. MORE. MORE! He kept piling on the ice cream until it resembled something close to the Great Pyramids of Egypt. Finally, he moved away from the counter and sat at one of the tables. Carefully, he shoveled the entire mound into his mouth.

Perfectly content, Gourry relaxed into his seat and sighed. Then, there was the feeling that all was not well. It plagued him, but he didn't know exactly what it was. Suddenly, he jumped up. "ICE CREAM HEADACHE!" he bellowed, then ran out the door, ramming into poor Syphiel who was about to open the door.

She blushed a brilliant scarlet when she realized her skirt had been flipped…

===

Zelgadiss Greywords didn't have time to eat. He had at least three papers due for his next class, as well as two experiments to complete for chem. Why he was the only one who had so much homework to do today, no one knew.

Well, he sort of did. That girl…Inverse…she wouldn't stop kicking the back of his seat. He kept getting in trouble trying to get her to stop. He broke the pencil in his hand just thinking about it. He was also angry that his lab partner hadn't shown up…an Amelia something…

So, alas, he was stuck in his room and working at his desk. Suddenly, his door swung open. 

"Damn it, I was hoping you'd be dead," Zel hissed at his roommate. 

His roommate pouted for a second…but only for a second. "You mean you didn't miss me, my little Zel-Zel?" Xelloss asked. He was carrying a tray full of food and dropped it on Zel's bed. "For you, my little muffin. I have to go and do something right now."

Zel took a moment to stare at the food suspiciously. He didn't trust it at all. "Thanks. You can leave now."

"Ah, that's how I can tell that you love me, my little Zel-Zel! Your voice just drips of it!" Before Zelgadiss could yell back, Xelloss had slipped out of the room.

===

"You have to be mad to enjoy that cafeteria food!" Lina huffed into the girl's dorm and tripped on a nearly invisible wire. "WHAT IN THE ASTRAL PLANE---" Lina wasn't left much time to curse while she saw a large silver gate come crashing down.

She rolled away just as silver objects--swords--rushed toward her. She danced out of there and stumbled into a safe space. _Who was delusional enough to do this?_

One person came to mind. "AMELIA!"

Lina ran in the direction of the younger girl's room. She kicked open the door and saw Amelia, huddling on the ground and covered in layers of clothes and blankets while carrying a small club that belonged to Filia, her roommate. Lina kicked away all the clothes and grabbed the smaller girl's collar. In a calm and threatening voice that would have given Luna shivers, Lina hissed, "Are you trying to kill me?"

Amelia blinked up at the red head. "Oh, Lina, I thought you were a man," Amelia said happily.

__

Twice today. Twice I was called a man! Lina started to laugh darkly. 

At that point, Amelia realized her folly. "I-I-I-I-I-I D-d-d-didn't mean that M-m-m-ms. Linaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! I've been here all day trying to fix this contraption because--"

"Flare Arrow!"

===

From his room, Zel noticed a lot of light sparkling next door. He briefly stood up and said, "Ridiculous." Walking to his window, he pulled down the blinds and said, "Lighting." A small orb of light that gave off no heat, levitated above his work. He shook his head again, and began his tedious task.

===

"N-n-n-n-ooo! Ms. Lina. I meant that all this morning, there's been a guy staring at me outside the window!" screamed a crisp Amelia.

"What are you talking about?" Lina stomped to the window and looked outside. "There's no one there!"

"Really?" Amelia hobbled toward the window and looked outside. Almost directly across from her, she saw a man making kissy faces at her." Amelia hit the deck and was shivering. "HE'S RIGHT THERE!"

Lina looked out once again. "There's no one there--" Lina saw the purple flash of hair. _Xelloss!_ "Don't worry Amelia. If you promise not to do anymore of this stuff, I promise that we'll get them for bugging us. Deal?"

Amelia stared at Lina's outstretched hand. A small smile came to her lips. _No one will bug me if Lina's around. Everyone's afraid of her!_ "Deal!" Amelia said happily.

Amelia shook her hand. 

Just then, they heard a loud crash followed by two screams. Lina and Amelia looked at each other for a second, then ran down the hall.

Laying on the floor before them, was an enraged Filia, and a blushing Syphiel. Amelia quickly explained before one of the two could kill her.

"IT'S THAT DAMN XELLOSS AGAIN, ISN'T IT!" Filia screamed. "I'LL HELP YOU LINA. THOSE GUYS NEED TO BE TAUGHT A LESSON!"

"You shouldn't hurt dear Gourry. I'm sure he didn't mean to flip my skirt." Syphiel pleaded, but she already knew Lina was formulating a plan.

"No. He gave me an ulcer. He gets taught a lesson too. And that Zel guy…just to add some fun."

==End Chapter==

Ah. So the plot thickens!

Here's a hint for the next chapter: CHAOS!


	4. Fools! The Girl's Strike Fast

I don't own Slayers

=Fools! The Girl's Strike Fast=

It was horrible. 

He stood in his room with pictures of his roommate in several sexy positions around him. Some of them would make a hentai veteran blush scarlet. It was embarrassing…it was annoying…why did the pick Xelloss out of all people? 

Zel felt his vein pulsating at the side of his neck. "Thi--This?" he couldn't even talk. All he knew was that he had to take them off.

The pictures appeared to be stapled to his walls. He stood on his chair and tried to pull them off. _Whoever did this GLUED THEM ON!_ Zelgadiss realized as his fingers got stuck to one especially graphic part of the picture.

"Damn them!" Zel hissed.

=(In Another Part of the Dorms)=

He opened the door and screamed. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT SNUFFLES!!!!!!!!!!!!"

His precious Snuffles--it was a stuffed animal that looked a lot like a jellyfish--had been hung. It's arms flapped in the gentle breeze that blew through the doorway. On the eyes of the poor jellyfish were freshly painted X's. It looked a lot like this: X . X

Gourry undid the noose and held his precious jellyfish in his arms. Sobbing, he said, "Why? Why would anyone want to do this?"

After a few moments of petting his jellyfish (and no this is not a metaphor), Gourry found a note attached to one of Snuffles legs. It read: _Your next, Sexy_!

Gourry fell backward, Snuffles laying forgotten in his hand. Gourry looked up into the sky, tears streaming down his face as he yelled, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

=(In Yet Another Part of the School)=

Phil, or Prince Phil as some of the faculty had called him, walked into his classroom and stared at the tied up student on his desk. Phil stalked closer to the subject and grimaced. _Was he wearing make-up?_

To Phil's horror, the student's eyes flew open and he smirked up at him.

"I'm sorry, Xelloss, but I'm not in love with you. I got your message on my desk, and I thought I'd return these photos before rumors of you and I…" Phil blushed as he handed Xelloss an envelope.

Phil untied Xelloss and left. 

Curious, the purple haired kid opened the envelope and saw pictures of him in strange positions with the words: _To you, my love_ scrawled under every photo. Xelloss cocked his head to the side and said, "Who would want to do this?"

=Flashback=

Luna suddenly leaned closer to her sister as she turned a knob near her desk. Suddenly, the lights dimmed. "I find out you're lying, your arse is mine." Luna sat back and returned the knob to it's normal position which, in turn, brought the bright lights back.

Lina left, feeling exhausted. She new she was going to die, but she shrugged trying to feel happy. Granted, this was her last day to live…but at least she was going out with a bang.

---

Lina met Filia, Syphiel and Amelia in her room. She had to play to the girl's strengths and remember their weaknesses. Amelia and Syphiel couldn't actually talk to the guys because of their goody--goody natures. They'd probably break in three seconds. Filia had possibilities…

"Amelia," Lina began as she tossed her young friend the keys, "I got you hired as a maid for now. Those keys will get you anywhere in the school."

"Filia, since Syphiel got that job for the school nurse via me, I've asked her to get these sleeping pills." Lina plucked the pills from her pocket and threw them at the blonde. "I want you to put that stuff in the ice cream and mashed potatoes. From what you told me, only two people eat any of that slop." Filia nodded.

Finally, Lina stared at Syphiel. The girl couldn't do anything concerning Gourry because she'd falter. There was only one thing that Lina could make the girl do…mainly because she didn't want to do it. She handed Syphiel a camera and smirked. "Good luck with that."

Syphiel stared at the camera with a confused expression on her face.

"Your jobs are simple. As you guys get ready, I'll find ways to distract them. Ready?" The other girl's nodded. Lina grinned evilly. "Let's go."

---

Filia did as she was told. She stared at the bottle of sleeping pills and read the sign. _Use only one for 12 hours of good sleep. _Filia shrugged and tossed half of the bottles contents into the mashed potatoes and the other into the ice cream. It wasn't long before two hungry people entered the room…both hungry.

Xelloss stopped in front of her. "You're looking as ghastly as ever."

Filia heaped a huge lump of mashed potatoes on his plate. "Better than you'll ever look."

Meanwhile, Gourry was devouring all the ice cream that the school had ever had. Filia felt the smile ready at her lips.

---

Lina had that damn project with Zel. If anyone was his partner, they were always ladled with tons of homework. Why? No one really knew. "Zel," Lina began as she nodded toward another person. "There's someone who's always wanted to meet you."

"Lina, we don't have time for this…" Zel began. Suddenly, a girl with long hair that looked similar to Syphiel but wasn't (the only difference was probably height, hair color--theirs was green--and the fact that she was a he) walked up to him. Zel blushed and Lina hid a smile. _He probably thinks that he's a girl_. Oh, he would kill her when he found out who he was blushing at. 

"Zel, this is Miwan Femille." Lina grinned as Miwan bent over and offered to take Zel to the movies for the remainder of the day.

"Don't worry about it, Zel, I'll take care of the homework. You just go out and have fun."

---

It wasn't long before Xelloss or Gourry were asleep. Lina and Filia picked up the purple haired guy and tied him up in one of the classrooms. "Now we make him pose in several sexy positions as Syphiel takes pictures."

Syphiel felt the tears fall from her eyes. "Why do I have to do this?"

"That or you can touch this filthy piece of trash," Filia retorted.

Syphiel began to click away.

---

"Thanks for developing them quickly, Alfred," Amelia smirked at the her cousin.

Alfred said nothing but blushed. "Those pictures…what do you have to do with them? And why did you want larger copies."

Amelia waved a hand. "Oh, these. They're for My secret project. I WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?

Linaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Amelia looked at the pictures for the first time and realized why Lina had forced her to get them. Amelia blushed. "You won't tell anyone will you?"

Alfred nodded and turned away. "Only if I can keep one…"

---

As soon as Amelia returned, she handed the key to Gourry's room to Filia. "Just find a stuffed animal?" Filia asked.

"Syph, which is his favorite?" Lina muttered as she rummaged in her closet for super glue.

"He likes his jellyfish…why?"

"You heard the girl. Get the jellyfish, Filia."

"NO, Ms. Lina. We mustn't, for he loves that stuffed animal."

Lina dragged Syphiel out of the room and handed her pens. "I want you to write _to you my love_ on every picture, got that? When you're done, hand it to a teacher and tell them that someone told you to give this to them. You don't know who, though, got that?"

Syphiel stared at the pictures and blushed, forgetting about Gourry for the moment. "I took these?"

Lina grinned. "You've got some talent there, Syph…"

---

Amelia stared at Lina. "I thought you said we were just going to staple these things on."

Lina splashed some glue this way and that. "Yea, but this will be funnier."

=End Flashback=

Xelloss entered his room noticing several snap shots of him and Zel stuck to one. "I didn't know you liked that part of me, Zel-Zel."

=End Chapter=

Preview: The guys retaliate.

Sarie: Special thanks to my pal and little sister, Golden Saturdays for her input on the evil plan of evilness. And, in all seriousness, I don't own the name Snuffles. If your name coincides with Snuffles, I'm sorry. This wasn't a dig at any Snuffles. We just thought it would be a cute name to name a jellyfish.


	5. Retaliation! The Master Plan

I don't own Slayers

=Retaliation! The Master Plan=

It wasn't as if he were angry that someone had pulled a prank on him. He had to admit, he kind of liked those pictures of himself. He even got one framed, much to Zel's annoyance, and hung it over his bed.

The only reason his eyebrow twitched was because he would see that blonde smirk at him as she handed him food each day. She had been acting a little too cocky as of late. She needed to be taught a lesson.

"It can't be just her," Zel said, breaking into Xelloss' thoughts. "She couldn't have done all that work by herself without anyone noticing. Besides, I doubt that she could've figured out all the loose ends. Her anger of you would have blinded her." He stretched his long legs in front of him and stuck a pencil behind his ear. He had finally completed his calc homework and was moving on to the novel he had to finish by 4:00 that day.

"But who would help her?" Gourry, the third part of the party had been crying non stop and cradling his little jellyfish, Snuffles.

Xelloss thought for a moment. Glancing out his window, an idea struck him. Slowly, a smile spread on his face.

===

Morning came.

Followed by a long womanly scream.

Lina fell out of bed and ran to Filia and Amelia's room. She twisted the knob, anger burning in her veins, but found that it was lock. "Screw this," she muttered and began casting a spell. One huge explosion later, she ran through the door and saw Amelia, trembling and pointing at Filia's bed.

"Amelia, what is it?" Lina's anger disappeared and was replaced with concern. She bent over her friend.

"W--when I woke up…" Her teeth were chattering badly making it hard for Lina to understand.

Lina followed Amelia's gesture and rested her eyes on the empty bed of Filia. Blood covered the sheets and long strands of blonde hair rested in tangles on the floor. "What the---"

Syphiel came into the room next. Her eyes grew wide and she staggered back. "If this is a joke, Ms. Lina, I'm not laughing."

Lina glared back at Syphiel. "I didn't do this."

"Well, what do we do?" Amelia cried out.

Syphiel turned and ran down the halls. Lina and Amelia followed her. "We have to tell an adult. Someone's afte--" Syphiel bumped into something and screamed.

"What's wrong, guys? Why do you look like you've seen a ghost?"

Lina was the first to break the silence. "Filia? What the hell happened to you?"

Filia gave them an embarrassed grin and said, "I had a bloody nose and stumbled out of bed to get to the restrooms. What did you think happened?"

===

Morning came once again. 

Followed by a long womanly scream.

Syphiel fell out of bed and turned to run out the door, when she noticed that Lina had pulled the covers around her tighter. "Ms. Lina, aren't you going to check out what happened?"

"Forget that, Syph. It's probably a false alarm. Besides, my bed's nice and toasty."

Syphiel shrugged and ran out the door. The scream sounded once again and she followed the noise. She knocked on the bathroom door and yelled, "Ms. Filia, are you okay?"

"NO!" she screeched.

"What happened?"

The door suddenly opened revealing a teary eyed bald Filia. Wait…BALD?!?!?!

"Ms. Filia, what did you do to your lovely hair?" Amelia had appeared next to Syphiel and was staring at the once blonde woman.

"IT'S THAT DAMN PIECE OF TRASH! I KNOW HE DID THIS TO ME!"

Syphiel and Amelia flew about three feet back thanks to the force of air that erupted from Filia's mouth. "H--how did you know it was him?"

Filia threw the bottle of shampoo at Amelia. She stared at it and saw the smiling face of a certain purple haired man in a very sexy pose on the cover. On the cover it said: I love you, my heart. "Oh SHI--"

"Ms. Amelia, you shouldn't say such words," Syphiel interjected.

"No, Ms. Syphiel. I meant it as 'do you know what this means?'"

Syphiel thought for a moment. "They guys know…"

===

Going to class was twice as hard. The girl's, minus Filia who had missed her precious hair, were suspicious of everyone and everything that moved.

Finally, when they came back to the safe haven of their room, they passed by a steaming Filia who was in the kitchen sipping tea with a shaky hand, and went into the lounge. "I'm going to change," Lina announced and left. Amelia and Syphiel made uneasy small talk about what was going to happen, when a fireball flooded the hallway.

"SOMEONE DYED ALL MY CLOTHES PINK!" Lina screamed as she ran down the halls. "I'M GOING TO PERSONALLY KILL EVERYONE I SEE!" Lina turned to Syphiel and Amelia. "I see you," she whispered in a deadly voice.

===

For the next few weeks, nothing had happened except for Lina going to class in a toga (she hated the color pink) and Filia wearing a black wig and the growing number of injured people in the nurses office…but that's about it.

Then, poor Syphiel was next.

===

Syphiel was late for class. She ran down the hall way and saw something in the distance. Curiosity soon filled her veins and she went to see what the object was. 

As she got closer, she realized that it was a book…a familiar book. It was her diary! She ran up to it and grabbed it. Suddenly, rope tightened around her ankle and she was hanging upside down in the hallway. The bell rang and dozens of students came wandering out of class.

She shouldn't have worn that skirt and those granny panties. 

===

Amelia loved her politics class. It was there that she was able to speak her mind on just how lovely justice was. It was like a ritual for her. She'd spend several hours in politics talking, then go to the bathroom. Today was no different. 

She had to travel to the little girl's room to…well…tinkle. She pushed open the girl's room and was astounded. "They changed the girl's room?"

Instead of the many stalls and the flowery smells of lotion and perfume, there were two stalls and a mighty large trough with a drain inside…and it smelled of flatulent. She cocked her head in curiosity. "Whatever," she whispered and went inside a stall.

She looked all around for a seat cover, but found none. She shrugged again. She should probably use toilet paper then. She found none. _Where'd they all go? _She looked up and saw them all on the ceiling. _Why would they be up there?_

Suddenly, she heard the door open. Voices. Men's voices. MEN?!

"Did you see what Ms. Martina was wearing for drama? Damn, she looks sexy in those pantaloons!"

"You're f*cked in the head, Zangulous."

Amelia soon realized her folly. She shut the door of the bathroom stall and sat on the toilet, hugging her knees. Words were scrawled on the stall door. It read: Jillas/Jirus likes wearing your mom's panties…and more vulgar stuff.

Amelia began to tremble and cover her ears. When will she ever get out of this torture????

=End Chapter=

Sarie: Once again, a special thanks to me sis. Thanks to her obsession with togas, granny panties, and bathrooms…don't ask.


	6. Romance! The Gift That Keeps On Giving!

I don't own Slayers. 

Anyway, I promised some romance way back in chapter 1. However, I'm not a good romance writer so…hehehehehehehehehehehe…Anyway, I got this idea from the _I Love Lucy _Show. Ah, Lucy and your crazy shenanigans.

Anyway, before I begin, this needs to be explained. 

The History of Finals: During this time all the students, whether they be male, female, or ambiguous, start to be nice to one another. This is because they understand each other's pain.

=Romance?! The Gift That Keeps on Giving!=

The person smiled as they set their pen on the table. _This will be an interesting adventure_. They thought as they saw someone pass by. They eyed the other person's long flowing blonde hair and blue eyes. The person couldn't help but smirk as the blonde sat down in front of them. 

Quietly, they slipped the letter in his backpack and crawled out of the classroom.

===

"Lina?" Syphiel opened the door of their room and saw the aforementioned girl lying in her bed with the sheets strewn about her. Drool was slowly dribbling out of her mouth. Her eyes were halfway open. It looked almost like she were dead, or in a scary flirtatious mode. Syphiel screamed. It was the scariest thing she'd ever scene.

Lina jumped out of bed and started screaming to no one in particular, "FIRE! FIRE! WOMEN FIRST, LEAVE THE MEN TO THEIR OWN BUISNESS!" She looked up at Syphiel and frowned. "Doesn't anyone in this dorm room do anything but scream?"

Following that question, Amelia screamed.

Lina sighed and rolled over. This was going to be one of those days. Just as she was closing her eyes, the alarm rang. "Damn it. Class."

She passed by Gourry as he was heading to PE class. "Oh, Lina. I was suppose to give this to you yesterday, but I forgot."

  
He handed her a list of something, obviously from her sister, and something else…was it a letter? Why did it have little dancing hippos on it?

===

"Today, we'll be working with our partners."

Lina stared at the teacher. _Gourry was in love with her?_ _Well of course someone would like me, but…What about Syphiel_? She turned to her partner, which happened to be Zel. She smirked at him and he frowned at her…he was probably still angry at the whole Xelloss picture thing…

"Did you finish your half yesterday?" he asked.

Lina's eyebrows snapped down in thought. What was she suppose to do? "Uh…oh yea." Lina fished in her backpack and pulled out several crumbled sheets. 

Just as she was handing them to Zel, a letter was given to the teacher. "Inverse," the teacher cried out, "your sister wants to see you." The teacher's eyebrows started rising up and down.

Will he stop doing that? She thought to herself.

Zel watched Lina turn an odd green color as she walked…well walk wasn't the right way to word it…it looked like she were gliding across the aisle.

Zel looked down at her work and grimaced. It was messy as usual with singe marks at the corner and food all over it. Then he noticed a small pink note on the side.

My one true love… it began. Zel's eyes grew large as he stared around the classroom. _Lina likes me?_ he thought to himself.

===

Zel couldn't really believe it. He sat in science class with his lab partner, Amelia. She was talking about the horrors of the guys bathroom when he felt that tingly sensation. _All this talk of bathrooms makes me want to go and take a.._. Zel raised his hand to excuse himself and got up to leave when Amelia tugged on his sleeve.

"I can take some notes for you Mr. Zelgadiss," she said thoughtfully.

Zel nodded and took out his notebook. He handed it to her and left the classroom.

Amelia searched for a clear page when a small note fell out. She picked it up and read, "Your voice is as soothing as the whispers of the sea…" She blushed scarlet as she shoved the note in her pocket. _Mr. Zelgadiss likes me? I knew it!_

When Zel came back from the little boys room, Amelia kept winking at him. He stared at her blankly as he tried to figure out what was going on. _Maybe she has severe medical problems,_ he thought to himself.

===

Amelia ran into Xelloss during music appreciation class. They were chatting about one thing or another, when Amelia remembered that she owed Xelloss some money (that was probably after Xelloss kept saying something about how he wished he had enough money to eat…or how he needed money to get some books…or how he had money but he had leant it to someone who's name started with an 'A' and ended with a 'melia'). "Oh, it would be unjust if I didn't pay you back, Mr. Xelloss."

Amelia reached into her pocket and shoved a neatly folded wad of bills at Xelloss. He thanked the young girl and turned around. He had to make sure he wasn't getting conned. As he counted, he noticed a small letter fall out. Opening it slowly, Xelloss read: _Your eyes are so mysterious…_

Xelloss looked up from the note and glanced at Amelia. She was smiling happily at him. Xelloss felt himself start to gag. _This girl likes me? _He glanced at the note again and read the line over and over. _Your eyes are so mysterious…_ He turned to Amelia and said, "Well of course they are. I never open them!"

Amelia looked back at Xelloss as if he were mad, then shrugged. "Mr. Xelloss, I like you better when you lighten up."

Xelloss nearly cried out in pain.

===

Lunchtime came. Filia had hidden her shiny scalp in an 80 gallon cowboy hat…it was the only thing she could find. She plopped the ice cream scoop into the creamy vat of green mashed potatoes and saw Xelloss strut her way. _Xelloss_! She burned with anger and hatred for him.

"Howdy, my little bowling ball head. How are you?" Xelloss grinned at her.

"I'm fine, you poor excuse for a living being? How is life under Phil?"

Xelloss mouth twisted down. He reached into his pocket and threw something at her forehead. "It's a secret," he replied as he stormed off.

Filia found the piece of paper that he threw at her and was about to retaliate, but she saw her supervisor. She smiled sourly and opened the paper. Her eyes popped out of her head and she screamed all the way to the girl's bathroom…the only safe place.

"What does he mean by 'I have wanted to touch your skin?'"

===

Syphiel was shocked when Filia ran into her in the bathroom. "What is it, Ms. Filia?" Syphiel held the other girl in her arms. She could feel Filia shaking violently.

"I--I--" Filia handed Syphiel the note and ran inside one of the stalls.

Syphiel opened the paper then stared at the stall that the cowboy hat was trembling in. _Filia…likes me?_ Syphiel gulped. She read the note again.

You are the best thing that could have ever happened to me.

No one had ever liked her _like that_. She was a little flattered. _But that must be why she's so upset. I'm probably the first girl she's had a crush on!_ Syphiel realized."It's okay, Ms. Filia. I'll keep your problem a secret." _Different blonde that I was hoping for… poppycock._

Through the sniffles, Filia said, "Thanks Syphiel. You really are the best."

===

Syphiel ran into Gourry at the nurses office. She was just completing her time there when he came in with a bad bruise. "Oh! Gourry!" she cried out and went to look for an ice pack. 

When she came back in, he was lying on the bed. She placed a cold pack against his face and asked him what happened.

"Lina was real pissed about something. She was talking about some letter, but I didn't know what she meant…she really walloped me bad."

Syphiel held her breath. _The letter?_ _Is it the same letter in my pocket?_

The letter burned through her. _Does Lina like Gourry?_

She looked at Gourry who just smiled at her. She could feel her heart breaking just a little. Her best friend liked the man who she had loved since she was really young…

===

Lina had waited in Luna's office for the longest time. She had ran into Gourry who had acted like he didn't know anything about any letter. _It really pisses me off when people play dumb! _Lina was still fuming.

Suddenly, the door opened and in walked Luna and a girl in green hair. Luna shoved the girl with green hair down on the seat next to Lina.

"This," Luna tilted her head toward the green haired girl, "is Martina. She just told me that she's mad that the guys and girl's aren't getting along."

Lina replied with a dumb smile on her face and her hands clinching the chairs. "I don't know what she means."

Luna's lips stretched into a nasty little grin. "She says that you and the dorm room next to you have been going through a little…tiff."

Martina jumped up, her green hair bouncing as she jabbed a finger into Lina's face. "SHE HAS BEEN MAKING ALL THE GUYS HATE _ME!_ WHAT A HORRIBLE, HORRIBLE FATE FOR ME! THE MEN WILL BE DEPRIVED OF THIS WONDERFUL BODY JUST BECAUSE THAT" her finger flew closer to Lina, "UGLY PIECE OF FILTH HAS STARTED PICKING ON A FEW OF THEM!"

The flame haired girl lost her patience. She bit down on that finger that Martina held in front of her. It tasted like feet.

"Lina!" Luna scolded. "Settle down. An Inverse shouldn't act this way in public." Lina did as her sister told her. Luna glanced at Martina and slowly got out of her chair. "As for you, you little hussy," Martina tried to back away with no avail as the room got to zero degrees Celsius, "DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO MY SISTER THAT WAY OR YOU'LL FEEL _MY_ WRATH." The room got back to normal temperature suddenly, and Luna sat in her chair with a cheery smile plastered on her face. "Now, tell me what you did to try and get everyone on happy terms."

Martina was staring at her fingers. "I--I put a love note into Mr. Gabriev's backpack."

Lina jumped out of her chair and stared at Martina. "YOU WHAT?"

Luna snapped once again. "LINA, DIDN'T I JUST TELL YOU THAT AN INVERSE DOESN'T ACT THAT WAY IN PUBLIC?" She waited for Lina's nod before she continued. "Now, I'll be leaving you two alone to discuss the situation."

Martina was in shock. "You're going to what?"

But Luna was already out the door, locking it behind her. She heard her little sister's evil cackle and saw many explosions. Luna smirked and walked away.

=End Chapter=

Little Golden Saturday also helped out with this chapter. Thankie Golden Saturday!


	7. Detention! What's This Labyrinth Doing ...

I don't own Slayers

=Detention! What's This Labyrinth Doing Here? PART 1=

Lina, Xelloss, Zel, Filia, and Syphiel were the lucky five who all their finals done on the first day. How did that happen? Talk to scheduling. This means, that the five had NOTHING to do until school got out.

Since they were still on school grounds, they had to stand by the school rules. It only took them an hour to break half of them.

Yes, they were bored. Boredom makes any student do something stupid, including chewing gum, passing notes, upstaging the teacher, blowing up the chemistry lab and doing unnatural things to the trees outside. Zel was still in shock after watching Lina try to eat a teacher using a spork…

Luna stared at the five who sat innocently in front of her in her office. "How the heck can you guys get into so much trouble so soon?"

"That's a ---" Filia tackled Xelloss and hogtied him before he could finish his answer.

"Not now, trash," she hissed in his ear.

Xelloss grinned. "Filia, when you get kinky like this--"

"I have no choice but to put you guys on detention," Luna cackled. "But since I'm busy looking after the other students with no more finals--"

"I thought we were the only five," Zel muttered under his breath. Lina elbowed him and shook her head: _Shut up!_

Luna glanced at Zel. "Is everyone done interrupting each other? Since I'm busy, I'll have to stick you in the Labyrinth."

"THE LABYRINTH?!" They all yelled…including Luna just to mock them.

Xelloss tapped his chin with his index finger. "I heard a monster live down there."

Luna nodded. "Good luck with that."

Filia slapped him in the back of the head. "SHUT UP! AND HOW'D YOU GET OUT OF THAT ROPE?"

Luna pushed a button at her desk and they all fell down a large hole. 

===

Syphiel landed on something soft. She patted it and smiled to herself. _I guess I'm lucky._

"Would you mind getting off?" asked a flattened Lina.

Syphiel jumped off, surprised. "I--I--I'm sorry, Lina." Syphiel looked away and was about to wander off.

Lina rubbed her head and stared at Syphiel. "Is there something wrong, Syph? You've been actin' funny to me ever since we finished finals."

Syphiel glanced at Lina. "Oh. Of course not."

Lina frowned. "You're a terrible liar."

Suddenly, the ground began to shake. Rocks tumbled down the walls as the halls became hotter. Lina held a protective arm around Syphiel and looked about her. From the ground emerged a smiling Xelloss. "You better watch out!" he said cheerfully and skipped off in the back. Behind him, an angry Zel and Filia stormed down the hallway.

"WHERE IS THAT EVIL FRUITCAKE?" Zel screamed. "HE STOLE MY PANTS!"

Filia's eyes were red and glowing. "He spit on my head and used Zel's pants to polish it." Filia's screams echoed down the cavern and caused a cave in.

===

Xelloss tried on Zel's pants. "OoooH! Roomy!" 

From behind him, something growled.

===

Filia and Zel calmed down just a little, Syphiel spent most of her time healing everyone and Lina was making pants out of the 80 gallon hat. _Why's Syphiel acting like that?_

Lina glanced at her long time friend. _What had happened around finals?_ She tried to remember anything really important, but nothing came up. Then she remembered--_The letter!_

"Syph, that letter…"

Syphiel's hand froze above Filia's head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"That was just a joke from Martina."

Syphiel grinned. "It's okay, Lina. You can have him." She finished up and walked off. Lina watched her go and took a step after her. She knew that Syphiel didn't want to see her right now, but Syphiel shouldn't be alone with a monster about. 

Zel saw the trouble. "I'll go after her," Zel said. Lina smiled her thanks and watched as Zel disappeared after Syphiel.

Suddenly, Filia jumped up. An eerie wind picked up her dress and she smiled crazily. "I smell that fruitcake. He's close by."

She pounced on the ground and began to sniff it. "He's close to me. I can smell his fear."

Lina shook her head. "Filia, you should lay off the green mashed potatoes. They're doing something to your mind."

"This from the teacher eater," Xelloss whispered. He fell from the roof and smiled. To Filia, he said, "That's not fear. I, apparently, had too much beans. And by the way, nice panties. I didn't know you liked Barney."

Filia blushed as Lina raised one eyebrow. "Where were you and why exactly did you decide to come back?"

Xelloss wagged a finger in front of Lina's face. "Ask a silly question, get a silly answer."

Lina felt a monster headache start at her temples. This was about all that she could handle; she was ready to find a way out. "I'm leaving. Who's with me?"

Filia raised her hand and followed Lina down a tunnel. Xelloss glanced around, an evil smirk started at the corner of his lips. Quietly, he snuck off in another direction.

===

It took Zel only a few seconds to track Syphiel down. She was staring at a wall, and her shoulder's were shaking slightly. He knew that she had a crush on Gourry--who didn't.--and from what he heard Lina say to the girl, it had something to do with that letter that was past around. It didn't take an idiot to figure out what happened. He lay a consolatory hand on Syphiel's shoulder and asked, "Are you going to be okay?"

She turned around and Zel slowly backed away. That wasn't Syphiel…

Zel tried to take a few steps back, but stumbled on Xelloss' foot. He growled at the other man and said, "What the heck are you doing?"

Xelloss blew Zel a few kisses and went to find a new victim. Before Zel could follow, the monster had taken his leg and dragged him into the depths of the cave.

===

Lina stopped short. Something didn't seem right. She sniffed the air. It smelled exactly like what Filia had called, "Xelloss' fear."

Filia sniffed the air and made a disgusted face. "Do you smell what I smell?"

"I wish I didn't."

They continued on their path as the smell became really, really powerful. So powerful in fact, that it made the two girls' eyes water. 

"Maybe it's the monster," Filia whispered.

From behind her, two arms engulfed her and dragged her away. In her ear, she heard the words, "You're right."

===

Lina found her way out of that place into fresh air. Their were little paintings on the walls of what looked like a chibi Zel and a chibi Filia being dragged off by a pink smudge. She grinned and began poking the wall repeatedly. "Hey, Filia, you gotta take a look at this…" Lina trailed off into silence when she realized that Filia wasn't behind her. "Xelloss?" she called out.

Turning back to the wall, she noticed a few more pictures. There was a chibi Syphiel tied on a rope hanging above a pit and a chibi Xelloss handcuffed and surrounded by a bunch of hearts. Lina started to get worried.

Moving down the hall, she noticed one more picture. It was a picture of herself, in chibi form, pointing at a picture of herself, in chibi chibi form, pointing to a…well you get it. Above the chibi Lina's, something pink was hanging over her. Lina slowly glanced up.

There was the monster. Lina let out a long scream as it swooped down on her and captured her.

(Evil piano: DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN)

=End Chapter=

OH NO! A CLIFFHANGER! IN A HUMOR TALE? HOW'D THAT HAPPEN? Anyway, find out what happens next to our group of Slayers in: UNLIKELY HERO?! AMELIA SAVES THE DAY?! Part 2. 

~LaTz~


	8. Unlikely Hero! Amelia Saves the Day!

I don't own Slayers

=Unlikely Hero?! Amelia Saves The Day?! Part 2=

Amelia woke up as the sun filtered into her room. She had her last final that day. She grinned at the little birds that sang outside her window and waited for the usual scream of a girl that would greet the girl's dormitory every morning. However, nothing came. As Amelia thought about it, she realized that her roommate, Filia, or her friends, Syphiel and Lina, were missing for the past 4 or 5 days. As a matter of fact, the only person she saw there was Martina, and she was always in the bathroom screaming and muttering, "Zoamulgusterrrrrrrr YES!!! YES!!!" It was a tad bit frightening since there was no one named Zoamulguster in the school, so Amelia avoided her. 

As she got up to get ready for class, she noticed that everything had changed since she had started the semester. For example, she wasn't afraid of the guys dorm anymore. Every time she looked out her window, all she saw was Gourry staring back at her. He waved, so it wasn't as threatening as Xelloss' grinning face and binoculars. But…where was Mr. Xelloss? And where was Ms. Filia and Ms. Lina and Mr. Zelgadiss and Ms. Syphiel?

===

Gourry and Amelia were in history class, starting up the final, when she asked, "Have you seen anyone lately?"

He grinned at her. "Of course I have. I've seen you, the teacher, the you…I'm lost."

Amelia frowned at him then realized he did answer her question. _He's been studying,_ Amelia thought with happiness. Despite that, she went back to her thoughts. _How could everyone go missing?_

===

After the final, she decided to investigate. She looked all over school but found no sign of Ms. Lina, Mr. Zelgadiss, Mr. Xelloss, Ms. Filia, or Ms. Syphiel. They all appeared to have vanished.

Then one day, Amelia ran into some kid with a lightening bolt on his forehead.* She waved hello to him and he asked her if she knew anything about "The Chamber of Secrets* (AKA the Labyrinth)."

"No, I don't know anything about that. Why'd you ask that all of a sudden?"

He then started to do the following: HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS. Since Amelia could speak Parselmouth*, she slapped him across the face. "HOW DARE YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO ME! I'M A GOOD GIRL!" She then stormed off.

However, the Labyrinth did sound suspicious. An idea popped into her head. "That must be where the others are…but how do I get there?"

===

Amelia, not knowing what to do, went straight to Luna's office. Luna, apparently, was on vacation. "Nothing's going my way…" she whined to herself.

Gourry, who had been with her, sat at Luna's desk. He found a big red button that said "DON'T PUSH! DEAR CEIPHIED, DON'T PUSH!" So Gourry did the only thing any normal student would do. He pushed it.

The trap door opened and Amelia fell down the hole. Gourry stared at the hole, shrugged, and jumped in after her…and thus our story begins….

===

She heard the noise of chanting and knew that evil was going on somewhere in the labyrinth. "We have to follow it, Gourry. That could be a cult or some sort that worships monsters and evil."

"What if it's actually a monster performing a ceremony to sacrifice Filia, Xelloss, Zel, Lina, and Syphiel?" asked Gourry as he tasted the walls and sniffed around, "What's that smell?"

Amelia sighed. "Don't be ridiculous, Gourry. What are the odds of that actually happening?… I have no idea what that smell is…"

===

They found the source of the noise after a few hours of aimless searching. Luckily, with this "===" time can fly by without anyone noticing.

Amelia pressed herself against the wall and peeked over the corner. She saw her friends and the guys in a small room. Zel and Lina were stuck in a cage; both of them appeared to be asleep with Zelgidss' pants MISSING IN ACTION?!?! Amelia blushed scarlet at the scene. "Zelgadiss! I thought you loved me!!" She turned away and saw Filia and Xelloss bound together by rope and Syphiel swinging over a large pot in the center of the room.

On the ground stood a small little bunny about the size of one's foot. It's nose twitched slightly as it hopped over to a table. Amelia's heart grew soft as she entered the room. "Ohhhhhh, a little bunny." She bent over the soft bunny and pet it behind the ears. The bunny, scared, hopped out of Amelia's hands, hid behind the pot, and winked.

"Amelia! What are you doing here?" Syphiel asked from the ceiling. She swung like a pendulum but didn't seem to mind.

Gourry stepped into the room and grinned sheepishly at the group. "We came to rescue you, but it looks like you're having a party."

Syphiel paled at the sight of Gourry. She closed her eyes and frowned. _Ms. Lina likes Gourry--de--no. Mr. Gourry._ "This isn't a party, Gourry-dear, we're all going to die because of that bunny."

Amelia laughed as she picked up the little fluff ball. She ran her hand along the soft pink fur. "Ha! This? This couldn't hurt a fly!" Suddenly, the bunny's mouth grew wide and bit down on Amelia's hand!

Amelia dropped the pink thing, and screamed "SON OF A BIT--"

"Tsk, Tsk, Amelia. You shouldn't use that type of diction at that age," Xelloss said from the corner.

Filia, in a flat toneless voice, said, "Please stop talking." She turned to Amelia. "Make him stop talking." She turned back to Xelloss. "Why didn't you stop talking?"

Amelia nursed her hand and ran after the bunny. "You're going to pay for that! That was so unjust! I just wanted to pet you!"

The bunny hopped away. It wagged it's cute little cotton tale at the young girl and said, "Hi! How are you!"

Amelia stopped in her tracks. "Did it just talk?"

Syphiel nodded. "Yes, but those are the only words it can say."

Filia turned to Gourry. "You've been standing there for a full thirty minutes. Why haven't you untied us yet?"

Gourry suddenly began to move. "OH YEA! That's what I should do." He moved around the room, untying Xelloss and Filia and Syphiel. As soon as Syphiel was untied, she blushed and hopped away from Gourry. Gourry stopped in front of Zel and Lina's cage.

He tried to undo the lock, but nothing happened. "How do I get through this?"

The crowd shrugged as the bunny said, "Hi! How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you." Gourry replied.

Syphiel shook the dizziness from her head. Glancing at Lina's unconscious body, she frowned. _But, this is Lina's chance. She can be carried off in the arms of the one she loves._ Syphiel aimed her hands at the lock and said, "FREEZE ARROW!"

A small little magic thing flew toward the lock, did a 270, and flew into Amelia's eye. "AH! MY EYE!"

"Sorry!" Syphiel squawked and hid behind Filia. 

Gourry walked up to Amelia and began to flick her eye with his finger. "Does this hurt?"

Amelia frowned. "Sadly, no."

"Hi! How are you?"

Amelia turned to the bunny, feeling in a fowl mood.

"OH NO!" cried Xelloss. "The bunny has completed it's chant!"

"WHAT?!" The group yelled.

As the were yelling, the bunny turned into a large monster and began to do a little dance.

"What in CEIPHIED'S NAME IS GOING ON?!"

Xelloss started to run followed by Filia, Amelia, Syphiel, and Gourry who was carrying the cage with Zel and Lina in it. "That bunny is the Legendary Bunny of KNARF! It chants something to make a sacrifice of it's captors. It can even hypnotize people into doing what it wants!" He turned to Syphiel and Filia. "That's why I attacked you. It was the bunny's fault and my own perverted pleasure that did this!"

"I've never heard of that before!" Filia screamed from behind.

"No one has! It was only suppose to be a legend!"

"What? You're perverted pleasure?" Gourry asked, beads of sweat falling down his head.

"NO! THE WORLD KNOWS ABOUT THAT!"

And as with every chase sequence in the world, one person trips over an unseen rock on the ground. Sadly, the floor is tiled, but someone still trips. That person will be…..

Kept secret until the next chapter! 

=End Chapter=

*I also don't own the "Chamber of Secrets" or that HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS or that little boy with the lightening bolt. By the by, I'm running out of ideas for this story so the ending is coming fairly near. I hope you enjoyed the ride so far~!

Preview of Next chapter:

"OW I SCRAPED MY KNEE AS I FELL!" screamed Amelia.


	9. Hi! How Are You!

I don't own Slayers. 

=Hi! How Are You? (Part 3)=

"OW I SCRAPED MY KNEE AS I FELL!" screamed Amelia.

She turned around as the monster did the running man toward her. "OH NO! I'M GOING TO BE SQUISHED! WHY WILL I DIE THIS WAY?"

But just as the monster was about to stomp on her, it hesitated. Its trunk-like-nose slowly fell over Amelia's frame and sniffed. Slowly, it lingered down her leg, encircled her body, and lifted her off the floor.

"What's going on?" Filia asked as she stopped running and turned to watch the scene.

"I think someone has fallen in love with someone else," Xelloss commented with a slight grin.

"Hi, how are you?" said the monster as it winked at Amelia.

Amelia began to cry. "I can't be in love with a monster!"

Gourry scratched his head. "Why not?"

Amelia had no answer to this. Anything she would say would sound unjust and that would go against everything she stood for. And so, the monster took Amelia away from the group into the depths of the cavern.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the young girl cried out as romance music played in the background.

Xelloss watched the little tyke go. "We'll miss you!"

Syphiel was the first to speak up. "We're going to leave her here?"

Xelloss nodded. "Yup. While she's distracting the monster, we're home free! She can survive! She has the power of …um…Sharing at her side!"

"Sharing can't help you in anything like this!" Filia argued.

"Can't it?" Xelloss asked as he pranced away.

Gourry sighed. "Ah, Amelia, so noble and so caring. We'll never forget you!"

Filia bashed the boys in the head. "And we won't! I'm going to save my young roommate, and Syph's going to help me," Filia said determinedly.

"I am?"

"Aren't you?"

"O--Okay."

===

Filia came back dragging a dazed Amelia and a sleeping monster behind her. "Wow, Syphiel that was amazing. I didn't know you could do that!"

"Well," Syphiel blushed; she was slightly embarrassed. "That monster didn't stand a chance against that flame thrower."

"You're too modest, Syphiel."

Gourry and Xelloss, who had been watching closely, could feel their mouths open into a big "O" shape. "W--wha--what happened?" Xelloss asked, not believing his eyes. He stepped closer to the monster and began to poke it. "I thought you were done for when it ate you, Filia.** How'd you do it?"

Filia threw the monster's carcass down another tunnel. "Well, you saw it, didn't you?"

Once they were settled - except for Lina and Zelgadiss who were still asleep - they stared at one another. Finally, Amelia voiced what Gourry thought. "What happened to Mr. Zelgadiss' pants?"

"Well," Xelloss began with a wicked grin, "After staring into Filia's lovely bald head, he threw them off and declared he never needed those again--"*

Filia shoved her hand in Xelloss' mouth. "THAT'S NOT HOW IT HAPPENED, TRASH!" She turned to Amelia and said, "Well, it started with us ending finals too early."

As Filia, Xelloss and Amelia exchanged information, Gourry and Syphiel walked up to the cage. "Ms. Lina?" Syphiel began. She poked through the bars of the cage. "Ms. Lina, Gourry's here." Syphiel could barely keep the quiver from her voice. She stood up straighter and shook her head. _No! I will support them!_ "Ms. Lina?" Syphiel stuck her hand in the cage and pushed Lina over so they could see her face.

X'D was the face that greeted them.

"HOLY SH--" Syphiel turned away and gagged. 

Gourry who had been watching her followed her and patted her back to comfort her. "It's okay. You're only human," he murmured into Syphiel's ear as she heaved.*

===

They found the area where the trap door was, but when Syphiel ray winged up, she noticed that the trap door was sealed shut with a soft "YESSSSSSSSSS Zoamulgustar!" echoing above followed by a: "WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING IN MY OFFICE, MARTINA?" 

Retreating to the ground, she told everyone what had happened. Deciding that they should search out another exit, they left to go down one hallway, Xelloss in the lead, and Gourry lagging behind as he dragged the cage with him. 

"Why haven't they awakened yet?" Filia asked as she stared inside the cage. 

Syphiel shrugged. "Amelia and I tried a few spells, but everything we did…they just wouldn't wake up. It could be that powdery stuff the bunny sprayed on them. I think it was something called _sleeping powder_."

Xelloss stopped in mid stride and turned around. "Pricked their fingers on a spinning wheel you say?"

Filia, Gourry, Syphiel, and Amelia fell. 

"WE DIDN'T SAY THAT AT ALL YOU LOWEST FORM OF ALL THAT LIVE!" Filia cried out as she bashed Xelloss with a rock.

Gourry rubbed his chin. "Yes, but we took a test on sleeping powder in history class--" he said.

"No we didn't, Gourry," Amelia whispered from the background.

Gourry continued. "Sleeping powder has the same cure as some of the fairy tale stories. The people must be kissed by someone in order to wake up."

"It's worth a shot," Filia finally said.

"How do we get them out of the cage?" asked Syphiel.

Filia turned to Xelloss and he smirked. "Fine, but granny panties are panties too. Remember that, Filia." Filia looked at him in confusion as Xelloss disappeared and reappeared inside the cage. He picked up Zelgadiss and Lina disappeared and reappeared outside. He laid both of them on the ground, took out a fork and spoon as drool dribbled down his chin, and said, "Who's first? They both look tasty!"

Syphiel pushed Gourry forward. "Go on, Mr. Gourry, kiss Ms. Lina! Kiss her passionately. Kiss her like you were kissing a rabbit," she said in a happy tone. Filia and Amelia glanced at Syphiel. She smiled shakily at them and turned her head away. "Good luck, Lina," she whispered softly.

"Rabbit?" Amelia asked.

"Then I've got Zelly," Xelloss sang. As he bent over, Amelia slugged his face as Filia kicked his rear. He crumpled up into a small accordion like object and fluttered to the ground. "Fine, we'll just leave him like this" he sang as he got up, picked up Zel, and started doing a jig with him.

Meanwhile, Gourry sat over Lina's figure. He looked up at Syphiel who turned away. 

Her body was beginning to tremble uncontrollably and she cursed herself for showing her weakness. She took a deep breath and waited patiently.

Gourry was about to get up; his eyes caught the slight movement in Syphiel's body. _What is wrong with her_? But, he remembered that he had to help Lina first. He stared at Lina's face, 

"You kiss rabbits? " Amelia asked.

…bent over…

"Why do you kiss rabbits? How does it feel? "Amelia asked, trying to get an answer.

…and…

Lina's eyes opened. "PERVERT!" she screamed out and punched Gourry so hard this his body flew toward the wall of the cavern. The wall shook, and then collapsed, revealing a way out. 

Lina stood up, red in the face and dusting off her clothes. "What the heck happened while I was asleep?" she yelled as she stomped her way out of the cavern.

Everyone just stared at one another and followed her out.

They all forgot about Zelgadiss who remained asleep while dancing with Xelloss and Gourry who was knocked out. Gourry turned, sucked on his thumb and whispered, "Hi! How are you?"

"I'm fine Gourry-poo," Xelloss sang in a lullaby form to him.

=End Chapter=

*Gotten from the Simpsons 

**I forgot, actually.  This was from somewhere else, so I won't take the credit.

A/N: *Grins sheepishly* Yea. This wasn't that great. *Shrugs* Oh well. Look for the next chapter: Battle! Friendships Being Tested! It'll be more serious than I'm use to in this story...or at least as serious as I can make it (hehehhehehehehehehe) Later!


	10. Battle! Friendships Being Tested

I Don't Own Slayers

Warning: This is a semi-serious chapter. Serious, because it deals with something I fear…

=Battle! Friendships Being Tested=

Lina sat in her room, brushing her hair. She had felt Gourry's lips so very close to hers. She touched her mouth lightly, remembering his breath on it. Violently she threw down her brush and stood up. She glanced at Syphiel's peaceful form in the bed as a memory whispered to her.

"What's most important to you?" the goddess had asked in her dream so very long ago.

Lina unconsciously shut her mouth. She was about to say happiness, but knew that that was partly true. She wanted happiness, yes, but at what expense? Her good friend?

"It's that damn Martina's fault." Lina cursed beneath her breath.

"No it's not," Martina huffed into the room, then left.

Lina stared at Martina's retreating form for a second, then realized that that was true. It wasn't all Martina's fault. Her feelings for Gourry had always been at the pit of her stomach. She had always blamed gas…but…the thought of Syphiel surfaced in her mind.

What had Syphiel been doing? She had said it was okay for Lina to have him, but her eyes said something else.

Lina bashed her fist against her head. Things were getting confusing as her thoughts jumped from one thing to the next. Rather then deal with it, she decided to go take a walk to clear her mind.

===

Xelloss glanced out his window and saw Lina Inverse walking out into the night. The smile that he always wore, froze in his face as ideas started to fly. Crossing the hallways, he opened Gourry's door and tried to wake the blonde man.

"I'm not in the mood, Captain Kirk," Gourry muttered.

Xelloss stopped and grinned. "That sounds interesting…but that's for later." He continued shaking Gourry's shoulder. "Gourry, the girl's are planning an attack on us. They just sent out bait!"

Gourry sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

Xelloss pointed out the window. "It's Lina…"

===

Filia slowly got out of bed. It was only 2:00 AM so everyone would still be asleep. Ever since the whole labyrinth incident, she'd been really sore. But all this would be forgotten since they were all leaving tomorrow morning. She walked past the sleeping Amelia's bed, past the window where Xelloss was staring at her… STARING AT HER?! "GO AWAY, YOU FREAK!"

Xelloss frowned.

Filia glowered.

Xelloss smirked.

Filia glowered.

Xelloss pranced.

Filia glowered.

Xelloss began to take off his shirt.

Filia blushed, then glowered.

Finally, Xelloss pointed outside, to a small red head that was being followed by a large blonde man.

===

Syphiel awoke. Usually, she'd be hearing snorts and warrior cries that came from Lina's bed. It was like a lullaby and she couldn't sleep well without hearing it. She opened her eyes and glanced in Lina's direction, but the bed was empty.

Getting up, Syphiel went to her window, and saw Lina's fiery red hair, flying against the wind. She was heading to the old buildings followed by someone. A blonde…Gourry.

Syphiel bit her lip, feeling her body shake horribly. This couldn't be happening. She knew they liked each other…but sneaking out into the night? Alone? To do what? The only thing that went to her mind was S--E--ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Her mind went static. _What am I going to do? What am I going to do?_

"What are you still doing here?"

Syphiel turned around and saw Filia and Amelia with flashlights and robes tied tightly around their bodies. "Let's go a stalkin'." Filia murmured.

===

When Lina looked at her surroundings, she was astonished with how far she had traveled. She was far from her dorm room. Matter of fact, she was face to…um…wall, with the office of the school. Curious, she touched the stone building. Feeling the smooth stone flake into her hand, she suddenly pulled back. From the inside she heard odd chanting sounds.

"What the ---?"

She pulled open the office door and stuck her head inside. Looking down, she stared into the darkness of the hallways lit simply by wax candles. As she was about to take her first steps into the building, a hand crashed down on her shoulders and she immediately shoved her elbow into her attackers stomach. Turning around, she caught sight of Gourry and exhaled the breath she didn't know she held.

"Dear LON, what the heck are you doing here?" Lina asked as she leaned against the wall for support.

Gourry opened his mouth to answer, but quickly shut it. He cocked his head to the side and rubbed his chin with a gigantic hand.

Lina shook her head. "Why did I even ask?"

The curiosity of the chanting caught Lina once again. Grinning, she turned back to the door and pried it open.

"Lina, what are you doing?" Gourry asked. He was really close to her, much to Lina's discomfort. 

She blushed slightly and said in a defiant voice, "I'm going to see what all the noise is about. They might be hiding something from us."

===

"They're going into that building," Amelia said as she held her flashlight out before her. 

Filia gasped. They were heading into a dark building, alone at night. That could only mean one thing. She glanced at Syphiel who stared determinedly at the building. "I'm going in," she announced and took a few steps forward.

===

It wasn't long before Lina and Gourry stood just outside the door to where the chanting originated. Gourry held up his hand to open the door but was quickly slapped by Lina's small hand. "What are you doing!" she hissed. "Do you want to get caught?"

Gourry shook his head and followed Lina to one of the other hallways. She pointed up to the ceiling and nodded. Gourry stared at her confused. Lina mimed that she wanted to crawl through the ceiling. Gourry stared at her confused. Finally, Lina found a chair, moved it under one of the ceiling pieces, and pushed it open. She pulled herself up and stared into the dusty lair. Cursing, she began to crawl through the maze until she ended up right above the noise of chanting. 

She lifted a tile and peered through. Standing in a circle around a pool of water were Valgaav, Gaav, Phibrizo, Rezo, Eris, and Shabrinido. They were the District Administration people. Their goal was to decide what was "best" for the students… Lina quieted down and listened carefully.

"Good to see you, Lina." Xelloss replied happily.

Lina glanced up, hitting her head on the low ceiling. She caught sight of Xelloss sitting two feet away from her. "Xelloss what are you doing here?"

"Well, it's a secr---"

===

Syphiel found Gourry immediately. Filia and Amelia had to run just to catch up. "Gourry, what were you and Lina doing?"

"I went into a dark tunnel while Lina was getting angry and dirty."

"Dear LON, I hope that wasn't a euphemism," murmured Zelgadiss who emerged from the dark.

"Mr. Zelgadiss, what are you doing here?"

Zelgadiss sighed as he stared at Filia, Syphiel, Gourry, and Amelia. "Someone needed to make that sarcastic joke. And Xelloss wanted to go sneak into the Dristrict Administration meeting, but not alone."

Syphiel glanced at Gourry. _So you weren't having a nighttime rendezvous…_

Filia bit her lip at the mention of her mortal enemy. "So, where is he right now?"

Zelgadiss looked up into the ceiling…

===

"So, we are all agreed." Shabrinigdo, a monstrous man, stood before the District Administration. Being the Superintendent, he was naturally in the lead of everything. "All the students must take summer school this year as long as this school stands."

Lina gasped, bringing her hand over her mouth to keep from screaming. _Summer school? I was just getting out of this hell hole, and now I have to take summer school?_

Xellos sighed. "I was afraid of this."

"YOU KNEW?"

Xelloss shrugged. "It doesn't matter now. We have to tell the others…"

===

Zelgadiss was the first to speak. "Ridiculous," he muttered.

"It's true," Lina replied, her eyes trained on her friends. "I'll need your help to defeat this thing. Are you all in?" 

Each member eyes one another. Filia, who hated Xelloss with a mad passion, was the first to nod. She eyed Xelloss angrily before she turned on her heel and left. Amelia and Xelloss were the next to agree, followed by Zelgadiss and Gourry. They all left, except for Syphiel who stayed with Lina.

"Are you in, Syph?"

Syphiel stared at Lina for a full minute before her face broke into a smile. "Of course, I am."

==End Chapter==

Yes, folks. I fear summer school. Well, not fear it…More like hate it! How I despise it! But, currently, I'm wading through it so I can get a few credits over with. Curses!

Sorry it took me forever to get this chapter out. I was having fun at the Anime Expo!


	11. No Fun! The Counsel Decides!

I don't own Slayers.

=No Fun! The Counsel Decides=

Lina hummed to herself as she watched Syphiel pack her things. After finals was summer break. Three months of freedom, traveling, and, of course, eating. At least it was suppose to be. Lina had heard the districts news the day that it was suppose to be let out, but she had a plan to make sure that there would be no summer school.

As Syphiel shoved yet another garment into her overflowing bag, she turned around and looked at Lina. Her eyes conveyed a look of sadness that had lasted since night. 

Lina glanced out the window and saw Xelloss smirking as he usually did in the morning as Zel did his morning homework…wait…wasn't there no more homework?… Xelloss then held up a sign that said: IT'S A SECRET!

"How'd that dingbat know what I was thinking?!" Lina shrieked.

Xelloss held up another sign with flowery print that read: IT'S A SECRET!

Filia ran in and pushed Lina aside. "He made two signs?" She shoved open the window and screamed, "You're an IDIOT!"

Xelloss frowned and turned the sign around. It read: AT LEAST I'M NOT BALD!

Filia read it…then read it again. Her hands gripped the windowsill until it broke. Shards of glass started to fly around her while Lina and Syphiel backed away. "How did he know I'd say something?"

Xelloss flipped the sign back around.

===

Amelia stretched and yawned. Another year, another semester…she'd wanted to spend this break with her father since she hadn't seen him in a while. As she walked down the hall, she noticed a trail of garments laying on the floor. Curious, she followed it.

"Where does this go?" she said aloud. 

She wandered down the hall and into a closet where she found a fat envelope. Picking it up, she read the name, and raced to Lina's room.

"Ms. Lina! Ms. Lina!" she cried out like a fire alarm.

Lina glance up, annoyed at the sound. "What?" she barked as Amelia came barreling into the room.

"This secret letter. It's for you!"

Lina picked up the letter and tossed it over her shoulder. "Yea, so what?"

Syphiel grabbed it. "It could be important, Ms. Lina."

Lina sighed. "Fine." She picked up the letter and opened it. Suddenly, her mouth dropped open and she froze into a statue.

"I'll be right back." Lina managed to stutter before she ran from the room and down the stairs.

"What was that about?" Amelia asked.

===

"Why's there an assembly today?" cried one student.

"I hear their making school year round," yelled another.

"You're kidding me."

Amelia, Syphiel, Gourry, Xelloss, Filia, and Zelgadiss walked into the assembly hall staring into the crowd. Lina had yet to return and most of them were worried. Finding a row of seats still unfilled, they all sat down and waited for the crowd to hush down. They stared suspiciously at the thing who stood behind the podium, their Superintendent, Shabrinigdo. 

The large monstrosity glared at each and every student, causing them to fall into silence, or piss their pants. He coughed into the microphone, and said, "This thing on? Alright. I think most of you know why there's an assembly."

"Why are you doing this? Why make school year round?"

Shabrinigdo pointed at the student, Martina, who made the outburst and she was engulfed in fire. She screamed out the door as Shabrinigdo laughed just a little. "It wasn't just my decision, students. But, with this school standing, I will make sure that there is a summer school and that all of you take it. If anyone opposes me, then it is your funeral. I have secretly watched all of you through this year and found that most of your attention wasn't on study, but on some love thing." Shabrinigdo stared pointedly at Syphiel. 

Gourry followed the Super's eyes as did most of the students. Syphiel blushed and tried to turn away. "That, and there have been times for dorm room wars to take place." The row containing Amelia, Xelloss, Filia, Gourry, Syphiel and Zelgadiss looked quite uncomfortable. "Summer school will help you focus on your studies once again."

The audience was silent. Each person sat in disbelief, hoping beyond hope that he was just kidding. Instead, the monster grinned and left.

When he was finally out of the building, the students as a mass began to cry out loud. "This isn't fair! Why are they doing this?!" said one. "My brain's already fried! I can't take much more of this!"

Suddenly, the door to the auditorium burst open. All the students turned to see who or what it was. Bright light flooded the hallway as a short red head marched in with a determined look and slight smile on her lips. 

=Flashback=

"Elder sister, you called me here?" Lina perched atop a chair, watching Luna tap a pencil metrically on the desk.

"Anyway, I thought that you should know that because of some of the actions that you took against the boys, he's been pushing for a summer school. Now, thanks to the counsel's members, he has had his wish granted."

"You mean, summer school?" Lina managed to choke out, trying her best to look shocked. Luna didn't buy it. "That sucks."

Luna stared at her young sister for a moment before she leaned back in her chair. "I agree. That's why I want you to have this."

=End Flashback= 

For a brief second, Lina spotted Gourry. Her steps faltered as she realized what he was looking at, but she didn't stop. As an alternative, she stormed her way to the podium, tapped the mic, and stared into the audience. "I don't know about you, but I'm ready to leave this place. Who's with me?"

A loud cheer met her words as various people stood on their chairs and clapped.

Lina glanced at the people around her and fell on the row of her good friends. "Thanks to an anonymous source," Lina stared into the dark corner of the auditorium where she saw her elder sister, "I have received a map about secret tunnels, entrances and other knickknacks of this place. Tomorrow, we will show them that school's out for summer."**

===

(Warning: Please don't try this at home…**)**

Lina sat in her room staring at the flashing lights all over the campus. Everyone was in position as they waited for their target to come. All around school, everyone had joined forces to rid themselves of the horrible prospect of summer school. Even Luna who was currently leading Shabrinigdo and the other counsel members, Gaav, Phibrizzo, Rezo and Valgaav.

Lina turned from the window and stared one last time into her room. She would miss this place. Many memories had come from here. She sighed and stepped out into the hallway. Amelia waited for her, carrying dozens of papers. 

"Everything is set, Lina." Amelia murmured as she followed Lina down the hallways. 

"Good. However, I want you to change one thing. Could you do this for me?"

Amelia started to grow a smile as she heard Lina's words. "I'll do my best, Ms. Lina."

The younger girl left in a hurry and Lina continued to walk down the hallways. She spotted Filia in an apron. "Launch the first attack."

===

The cafeteria was set. Filia was throwing out several of the crappy dishes that the cafeteria was known for. Phibrizzo was first in line. They got the goopy green mashed potatoes followed by what appeared to be worms---a---noodles.

Phibrizzo took one big bite out of it, gagged, and ran to the bathroom. He would spend the remainder of his days in there. Thank you very much, cafeteria food.

===

"Secure."

Lina grinned. That was one down. She still had to take out Gaav, Valgaav, Rezo, and Shabrinigdo.

"Lina." It was Zel's voice that she heard over her walkie talkie. 

She pressed a switch and said, "Yea?"

"My team and I have hooked up everything. Just tell me when."

"Thanks, Zel. Meet at the rendezvous point. We'll need you for the last part."

She switched stations on her walkie talkie. "Next wave."

===

Xelloss had the pleasure of locking Gaav into a room. It was a simple trick, really. Convince him that the most powerful book of all time was in the library--ha! The school library never had the book that **anyone** needed. That was the only power of and in the library: confuse people.

"Done and done."

===

"I've done my part," Lina heard Xelloss' voice in the receiver. She grinned wickedly. 

Next was Rezo. She turned to Martina who was about to nod off. Lina frowned and kicked the green haired woman in the anus. "IT'S YOUR TURN, YOU IDIOT!"

Martina woke up, groggy, and yelled, "YOU WILL NEVER DO THAT AGAIN, INVERSE, I'LL GET YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I--"

"Fire BALL!" 

Martina's carcass flew all the way to the music room where Rezo waited patiently. She dusted herself off, prayed to Zoamulgustar, kissed the trinket, threw it at the door, and a lightening bolt slammed the door so that there is no way out (at least for Rezo). 

Rezo arched an eyebrow, wondering what the kids were up to. Martina took her seat next to Miwan and they picked up their instruments. The band instructor waved his baton in the air. Suddenly, the room is filled with cacophonous sounds that would make any person's ears bleed.* Rezo cried out in pain. Since he was blind, his hearing was extra good---something he wished wasn't good at the moment.

"And they want to continue this noise for the summer," the instructor groaned as he continued to lead the offense.

===

Valgaav glared at the rocks around him. He didn't much like the fact that he was trapped in a labyrinth. These girls, Amelia and Syphiel, whom had looked so innocent as they led him into Luna's office had made him stand on a weird square as some blonde guy, pushed a button. The next thing he knew, he was in the middle of some odd place.

The ground started to shake. He looked over his shoulder with fury in his yellow eyes. Why would a school have a labyrinth. They had to take it out…but it could be used for other purposes…

Suddenly, a large creature emerged from the darkness. It winked at Valgaav and whispered, "Hi, how are you?"

===

"Ms. Lina, Mr. Valgaav is in the labyrinth" Amelia said into her walkie talkie. "We've separated the District Administration so now they can't use any attacks against us as a group. The last one left is Shabrinigdo and your sister is holding her in front of the dorm rooms."

"I see her." Lina replied. "Get Syphiel, Gourry, and yourself over here. I'll need your help to stop him!"

===

It was time. Lina glanced outside her window, and saw Shabrinigdo arguing with Luna. Luna seemed calmed nodding every now and then to each outburst. Lina let out a small breath as she saw Amelia, Gourry, Syphiel, and Zel over the horizon. They were walking to her, ready for their small part.

Lina exited the building. She nodded at her sister and Luna grinned surreptitiously back. Luna bowed and made an exit as Lina cried out, "Shabrinigdo!"

The monstrosity turned around and Lina fired. "FIRE BALL~!"

Amelia and Zel flew in, each casting a Ra Tilt and throwing it at the monster. 

Gourry was next, he grabbed a sword that Syphiel tossed at him, unsheathed it and attacked. Everyone was distracting the monster, as Syphiel healed/protected everyone. In the meantime, Lina was casting a spell which would take up all her mental energy.

"MS. LINA!" Syphiel screamed. 

Lina opened her eyes, seeing blood spill as Gourry was thrown back into Syphiel's body. Lina opened her mouth to scream, but there wasn't enough time as she saw Zel, then Amelia, get thrown back. 

Shabrinigdo oozed it's way toward Lina as she screamed her attack.

==End Chapter==

**I don't own that song.

*I'm a band geek all the way, and yes, some of our rehearsals were seriously that bad.

Sorry for the cliffhanger. I didn't mean to make one, it just sorta popped out…


	12. A Student's Dream! School's out for Sum...

I don't own any Slayers characters…yet.

Huzzah! It's the end of this story! I hope that you enjoy the last installment! Oh, and please, don't do try this at home. This is only meant to be used in stories such as these.

=A Student's Dream! School's Out for Summer!=

"FIRE!"

From the buildings that surrounded Shabranigdo, thousands of students emerged, each casting a spell. As Lina cried out her attack, they all let loose the spells that they were holding. From Ra Tilts to Ragna Blades, they all attacked.

Shabranigdo cried out as the spells burned into his flesh. Light bloomed from where he was standing, engulfing his entire body. Then, Lina rushed in with a final spell.

"GIGA SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVE!"

"You can't!" Syphiel cried. "That'll call the Lord of Nightmares into your body~! If you loose control--"

"Just kidding," Lina said as she brought her hands in front of her. She winked at Shabranigdo, who had turned pale when Lina cried out those words, and showed him a small remote with a big red button. Lina pressed it.

Within seconds, a large flash of light followed by the sounds that could rival that of thunder echoed across the one time campus. Dusts enveloped everybody, who came outside to see what the commotion was about followed by the students who already had their bags packed. Zel and the rest of the students had spent time rigging explosives into the secret areas of the school. 

As the dust settled, Lina walked slowly past everyone. She walked past the euphoric students, past the pissed off teachers. She walked past Gourry who was protecting Syphiel from the flying debris on the ground, past Zel who was casting a spell just in case, and past Amelia who looked stunned the plan worked, and was singing about 2 spoons of sugar. Lina walked past everyone and stopped just in front of Shabranigdo, her eyes bright with an almost victory.

"You can't have summer school without a school, can you?"

Shabranido stared at her with anger. "You insolent witch," he murmured as he grabbed her by the collar of her shirt. "I should--"

"What are you going to do?" Lina asked, apparently more than confident that she had already won.

"The other administration won't stand for this." Shabranigdo raised his arm to Lina, ready to push all the magic he had into her body. He would make her pay for this…for this humiliation.

"You think so?" Xelloss asked from not too far away. He and Filia were followed by the other administration people: Gaav (who looked pissed), Phibrizzo (who looked rather green from the cafeteria food), Rezo (who's ears were bleeding), and Valgaav (who had a bunny attached to his leg).

Gaav stepped forward and shook his head. "We don't agree with you. This library sucks. No self serving student should be found within it's confines….ever." He brushed some dust off of his orange trench coat and sighed. It would take hours to get the smudges off of it.

"This school should be closed down for the cafeteria alone…I don't think that the food fits any of the regulation standa..da…da…" Before Phibrizzo could finish, he doubled over and started to gag on the food that he could still taste in his mouth. He then started mumbling something about Tuesday surprise.

"The music program in an abomination," was Rezo's reply as he tried to wipe the blood off of his ears.

Valgaav just pointed to the bunny that was busily humping his leg. He shook his head twice referring to his thoughts on the school.

"Hi how are you?" the bunny asked, sounding proud of it's find of a good mate. It then let go and hopped happily away.

"It looks like you have no backing, Shabby. School's out forever," Lina said triumphantly.

Shabranigdo glared at her. He called all the power in his hand as he cried out, "Damn you, Inverse!" He threw her body away from him. Lina watched carefully as he aimed at someone else. "YOU'LL PAY!"

"Crap," Lina murmured as she landed on her feet. She skid a few feet more before she regained her balance. Watching the light speed it's way toward it's victim, Lina had no time to think before her feet took off running. She leapt just in time to intercept the full blast of it as Zel cast his spell to protect Lina from the full blast. Did he make it in time?

The force of her body changed direction as she flew backward and landed into the arms of Syphiel. Syphiel just stared at her best friend, her hands filled with the red sticky substance that was slipping out of Lina's body. "LINA!" Lina was making a scary face apparently trying to forget the wound so it wouldn't hurt as much.

Zel ran up to the group, casting magic to bring Lina and Syphiel away to a safer place. "Heal her, we'll take care of--" He stopped in mid-sentence as Luna took a few steps in front of him.

Luna brushed her hair back, revealing the same crimson eyes as that of her sister. "I was planning on sitting this fight out, but you're nearly killing my sister forced me to move my hand."

Luna took a few paces toward the monster. "But first, I'm going to play with you."

===

Syphiel sat in front of Lina. Her hands were on Lina's abdomen, trying to stop the bleeding. She shut her eyes, and began an incantation. Syphiel felt Lina's hand on her wrist, stopping her actions. Her eyes popped open and she stared at her friend. "Lina?"

Lina grinned weakly. "I'm fine. That was nothing…" Lina doubled over in pain. Syphiel called on more of her powers and pumped Lina full of her healing magic. "Syphiel…"

"Lina, shut up. You have to save your energy." Syphiel felt the break of the skin. It was just a small cut. Less than the size of a button. Lina wasn't in real danger…but what about all the blood.

"…" 

"Lina, this isn't a real wound, is it?"

Lina blushed. "Not as bad as it looks. I made it look like there was more blood than there was so I could talk to you. I planned this with Amelia's help since you never really wanted to talk to me about Gourry."

Syphiel frowned. She didn't like where this was going. She stood up, shakily, a bit angry at Lina's deception.

Lina remained sitting on her butt. Her butt wasn't in pain because she appeared to be sitting on something squishy. She reached her hand down to see what it was, and she felt a rabbit's ear. She moved a little off it's face to see if it was still alive. 

"HI HOW-" Lina sat on it again. _DANG! That was a dumb move to make. Dumb like GOURRY! Oh yeah, we were talking about Gourry!_ She looked at Syphiel thoughtfully and asked, "Syph, we can't stop being friends, can we?"

Syphiel shook her head, a hint of her old smile appearing on her face. "We can't. We'll always be friends."

"And we'd never let a guy come between us, would we?"

"No…we wouldn't."

"And you really like him, don't you?"

"…Yea."

Lina clapped her hands. "So, it's settled! If you'll heal me, then we can be--"

"What do you mean, it's settled?" Syphiel interjected. "It's not settled."

The corner of Lina's lip twitched upward. "I know it doesn't look like it, but I've been observing the way Gourry looks at you." Lina grabbed Syphiel's hand. "I think he likes you. You just have to say something…"

Syphiel felt her lip tremble. _Lina's doing this…for me? _"What about you?" Syphiel asked as she healed Lina's wound.

Lina smirked. "What do you mean? Just get a few meals under the belt and I'll be as good as new!"

===

Lina and Syphiel returned back to the battle. They stared at Shabranigdo who looked as if he were gum on the ground. Luna was having fun smashing her foot on his head as she ate an apple. Lina shivered. It brought back horrible memories.

Zel, Gourry, Filia, and Amelia just remained staring at the glob on the ground, surprise on their faces. "I didn't think that was possible," Filia murmured.

Amelia shook her head and buried her face in Rezo's cloak. "I'm scared," she wailed as she wiped the tears on his clothes.

Rezo could feel the wetness on his body and sighed. "Please use your own clothes and not some blind man's stuff."

Lina watched the scene for a moment then yelled, "Let's finish this."

===

"Lina, we've gotta go. The flight's at 2:00."

Lina looked beyond Gourry and Syphiel to her elder sister. "Okay, Elder sister. I'll be there soon." She glanced back at Gourry and Syphiel, her face a mask of happiness as she planned the next year out. "I'll see you guys some other day, then."

Syphiel grabbed Lina's arm. "I hope it's soon."

Lina grinned. "If you've got food, the faster I'll be there. BYE BYE!" She grinned, "Oh, and don't tell anyone, but I gave Amelia a little departing present as she left!" She winked and waved to the both of them and ran after her sister. She didn't feel like looking over her shoulder at her good friend, Syphiel, because she knew that she'd always be there, like she would always be there for her.

"It's better this way," Lina murmured as she got into the cab with her sister.

===

Syphiel heard the sound of a truck and looked back. It was her father. She grinned at Gourry and whispered, "I'll see you next year, okay?"

Gourry grinned. "Sure!" Before she turned away, Gourry grabbed her hands in his and gave them a gentle squeeze. "Till next year."

Without another word, Syphiel ran to her father and jumped into the truck. It was finally time to rest.

No more craziness, no more silliness. Just rest…

So she'd be ready for next year, when they all got together once again. She smiled warmly thinking about the new friends and the old ones that she spent time with throughout the year. It definitely was an amazing year…

"Dad?" She asked.

"Yes?"

"Why is there a pig wearing granny panties in the truck?!"

===

Amelia had just gotten back to her home, back to the comfort of her room. She glanced into her mirror to check if her hair was as perfect as it usually was, all triangular and everything. It was fine and she turned to find something different to wear. Then she finally noticed that there WAS something wrong with her hair. She looked back into the mirror and screamed as she saw a dead bunny head taped on to the top of her head…

DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNN

=The End=

Oooo! Horror!


End file.
